


The Ex

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes through a tough break up and Dean Winchester and Castiel awkwardly comfort them through their tough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex

Staring into your mug of steaming hot chocolate you watched the marshmallows slowly start melting away, coating the golden brown liquid with a thin white goo. “I don’t know, things had been funny for a while and he just didnt seem interested in me anymore, next thing I know were arguing and I just scream at him telling him I dont want to be with him anymore” you sob into your drink as Dean puts his favourite black fluffy blanket over you “Hey now, dont cry, you did the right thing, he seemed like an arse anyway!” He replied, squeezing you tightly as the blanket covers your shoulders “But- but thats not all” you continue “I saw him at the bar..” you hesitated “With his arm around another woman!” you blurted out not able to control your tears any longer “Come here” Dean whispered as he placed your drink down to the side and pulled you closer to his chest “Cry on me, let it out… but dont punch me youll send me flying” he joked, the vibrations of his deep voice from his chest was soothing, but you still felt like a gaping hole was in the middle of your stomach. You snuggled in closer to him, leaving a massive wet patch on his shirt from where youd been crying.

"I should call him and apologise" you said too quickly for Dean to register as well as whipping out your phone from your pocket "What- what? No! Dont you dare!" he shouted, grabbing the phone from your hand but a male voice on the other end answered "What the hell do you want? [Y/N]" It was him. Dean gave you his famous smirk and put the phone on speaker “Well arent you just a ray of sunshine” he said in the most sarcastic voice ever “What? Who are you? Why are you on [Y/N]s phone?” your ex boyfriend answered, sounding a lot less confident now he had heard Deans voice “Who me? Oh, Im just [Y/N]s new boyfriend, Dean Winchester… You may have heard of me?” Dean answered giving you a wink, you couldnt help but let out a little giggle ’boyfriend!’ you thought excitedly “Ye-Yes, Ive heard of you and your brother Sam, isnt it? What interest do you have in [Y/N]?” the bastard replied, he must have heard you giggle and wanted to make sure he hurt you “As a matter of fact, she is an amazing girl! Shes beautiful for a start, caring, kind, funny just everything a guy could ask for… Oh and shes really creative in the bedroom, if you catch my drift” Dean said with a shimmer in his eyes, you bounced onto your knees and started slapping him for what he had just said. He held you away with one hand with you laughed uncontrollably, the phones connection went and all of a sudden all the happiness that had just flown through you was gone again; you slumped back into your seat and pulled the blanket closer to you, a tear starting to roll down your cheek “[Y/N], I hate seeing you like this… I” he was interrupted by a familiar flutter of wings “What is happening?” Castiel asked in his deep voice full of concern “Oh nothing, [Y/N]’s just hurting a bit” Dean replied putting his arm around you and you placed your head back onto his chest “Hurt? How?” Castiel said too quickly while placing two fingers on your forehead as you looked up at him with waterfilled eyes “Better?” Castiel asked, removing his fingers from your head, you could only manage a shake of the head “Her heart is hurting Cas, only time and care can fix that” Dean said picking you up into his arms “Come on you, lets get you snuggled into bed youre shivering” he continued as he carried you into your bedroom, Castiel trailing behind.

When you reached your bedroom the boys turned their backs on you so you could get changed into your pyjama shorts and a vest top; when you were changed they walked you to your bed and tucked you in, Castiel kind of stood there in wonder not knowing what to do. As they started off out the door you called to them “Please dont leave me alone” the sound of tears came up into your throat, Dean turned back around and looked at you, he then nodded to Castiel who started to unbutton his shirt while Dean pulled his over his head and crouched down next to the bed “I will never leave you alone again, and thats a promise” he said so kindly as Castiel started to slip himself into the covers behind you, pressing his chest against your back while Dean slotted himself on his back next to you so you could lay on his chest. You soon got used to the feel of trousers and jeans around your legs and started to fall asleep with Castiels arm around your waist and your head on Deans shoulder “You know, I bet that woman was a right whore!” Dean said quite unexpectedly “You mean she sold sexual intercourse for money, she was a prostitute?” Castiel said in shock “Most probably Dean laughed as you felt his chest vibrate under your hand, you also let out a little giggle “That is the term?” Castiel replied in a confused tone “Yes Cas” you and Dean breathed. 'he may have this new girlfriend' you thought ‘but right now, im laying inbetween an angel and a hunter’ you kept that thought in your head as you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
